Taar
Taar is a possible Dryad companion in Dungeon Siege II, and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. She has a talent for nature magic. Personality Taar is a natural empath, and always treats those around her with compassion and understanding. This has led to some seeing her as naive and child-like, although she is wise beyond her years. She has an intense love of animals, and is drawn to pets. Taar is quite skeptical when it comes to matters of folklore and legend, trusting instead in her own observations. The chance of solving a mystery is too much for her to refuse. Initially, Taar is reluctant to engage in combat using her skills as a Nature Mage, preferring instead to stick with her books and healing abilities. However through her travels with the Hero of the Third Age, as well as a new friendship with Lothar, she becomes a considerably accomplished combative Nature Mage. Biography Dungeon Siege II Taar worked in the Great Hall of Eirulan for many years, using her expertise to help her sister Dryads. It was her duty to attach and remove the collars worn by Warden Celia's prisoners. When a certain mercenary prisoner came seeking to have their collar removed, Taar was horrified to find that they had been bitten by some of Greilyn's jungle beasts. She informed the newly-freed prisoner of the plague sweeping across the island, but also told them of the supposedly magical healing waters of the nearby Elven Shrine. When the mercenary returned, Taar was surprised, but overjoyed. Carrying a vial of water from the shrine, Taar set out with the mercenary and their companions, heading towards the Dryad Exile Colony in hopes of healing the plague's victims there. The Dryads had already turned into ravening beasts before their arrival, however, and Taar was heartbroken when they were forced to put them down. All the same, she kept her promise to the mercenary, and accompanied them on their journey home. Taar's natural curiosity was spurred when her friend, a human named Arianne, told her of a terrifying creature that had nearly killed her out in the Southern Greilyn Jungle. Taar set out to disprove the beast's existence, stealing a Hak'u ritual dagger supposedly used to summon the monster. In a small, bone-strewn cave, they encountered a dinosaur fitting Arianne's description... except it was only two feet tall. They killed the Gargantuax, and took it's head back with them. Taar remarked that she would let people believe whatever nonsense they wanted after such a wild goose chase. Broken World After Valdis' defeat, the Second Cataclysm brought death and destruction to all of Aranna, but especially Greilyn Isle, which was swallowed by the sea. Taar was horrified by this loss, and did her best to help those of her Dryad sisters who had survived, and been able to make it safely to the mainland. Celia kept her busy, as she had back in Eirulan, and Taar had little time to search for the Overmage. Eventually, she was reunited with her companions at the Dryad Outpost, and was happy to rejoin the hunt. Following the hunt alongside the Hero of the Third Age, she and the party eventually entered the Glorydeep Mine and fought the Overmage whose soul had bonded with Zaramoth. She successfully aided in defeating the Overmage after a fierce battle. Later Life Taar remained with the Glorydeep dwarves for a number of years, using her compassion to help them rebuild and restart their lives. Later on in her life, she became a highly respected Nature Mage and scholar, and then became a personal adviser to Queen Eva. Companion Info Taar can be found in Act I, within the Great Hall on Eirulan's Terrace of Wisdom. In order to recruit her, one must first fill the vial she gives you with water from the Elven Shrine. Her personal quest, Taar's Investigation, is available in Act I. The quest is received by speaking to Arianne, who is located in Eirulan's Terrace of Wisdom, standing within the house beside the Great Hall. Taar's levels when first recruited are as follows: Trivia * As revealed by Amren during his personal quest, Taar, as well as all the other companions in Dungeon Siege II, are descendants of the Azunites. This would explain why they can see, and not be possessed by, the Shard Souls that the party so often encounters. * Taar has the last line of companion dialog in the Dungeon Siege II campaign, thanking Lothar for befriending her. ru:Таар Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:DS2 Companions Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Dryads